Carnage Party
by BlakeBellabadass
Summary: Team RWBY get pulled into an AU in which they must fight to the death in order to leave. In the AU they meet their voice counterparts and an assassin. Rated M for extreme violence and language. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

For Millie - meow :3 I said you'd eventually read my fanfic, didn't I?

- Chapter 1 -

A Forced Invitation

_The Animated World - RWBY film set_

Blake stretched her arms. She enjoyed filming. It helped her relax. Way back in Season 1, she found it easy to conform to her role as reclusive and silent. At least that's what Weiss said. Blake just really enjoyed her privacy. Yang, however, was determined to bring her out of her shell. The boisterous blonde purchased a massive blank canvas and a shit-ton of spray paints with the order to "go completely fucking mental." In between filming, they covered the canvas within 3 weeks. In the show, Blake read. In the real world, she played videogames and painted a mixture of modern and concept artworks (but the spray paints were a nice addition) RWBY portrayed the Faunus as degenerates, but it was the exact opposite outside film set. Some say that the Faunus are the next step in evolution.

Blake often visited Weiss and they would paint together. The fans created a pairing between Blake and Yang called "Bumblebee", but in all honesty, she liked to hang out with the other two girls. Sure, Yang was great fun and she was great to have a few drinks with but Weiss was, in Blake's opinion, better than Monet and Ruby was on the verge of becoming properly MLG in mech-based shooters and pretty much every Halo title to be released. Ruby's hands were so fast, you could barely see them. Metaphorically speaking. Blake was so caught up in all this, she didn't even notice Ruby sprinting up to her. She didn't look up until the smell of cookies, milk and rose petals was right under her nose. "Yang's gone!" she panted. Blake shrugged. "So? It's probably just another one of her practical jokes." Ruby shook her head. "She would have come out of wherever she'd be hiding and told us by now." Blake was about to speak but was cut off by the sound of a door opening, the soft notes of Beethoven's "Fur Elise" and, above all, Weiss' voice. "It's true. She HAS been gone a while." explained the white-haired girl.

"Where might she-" but Blake was cut off once more by the pulsating lights beneath all three of them.

_Pulse... Pulse... Pulse..._

_Flash. Flash. Flash._

_Blinkblinkblinkblinkblink..._

_The Real World - Rooster Teeth Productions_

Barbara needed a crown. A crown and a throne. Gus had them. He may be the Podcast King but SHE was the Pun Queen. She sighed as she watched Michael rage quit over and over and over again. It was no longer funny. _'... Lindsay's MARRIED to this guy...' _she thought. What the hell. Who was she kidding? It was STILL fucking funny! She left Michael to his own devices. Boredom creeped into her body. Kara was doing the RT recap, Lindsay was... Somewhere, Barbara didn't know where and she had no clue where Arryn was either. The Pun Queen had nothing to do. "Meh." she said out loud. She stopped at Gus' office and put her head round the door. "Gus, whatcha doin'?" Gus shrugged. "Just some boring crap I don't want to do." "Where's Arryn?" Gus looked up. "I don't know." "Where's Lindsay?" "Uh... I THINK she went to Starbucks." Barbara nodded. "Thanks anyway. See ya."

"Where's Arryn?" Barbara asked Lindsay. She found Lindsay in the hallway with a cup of coffee and a muffin. "I don't know. Where's Kara? She done with that thing she's doing?" They strolled around until they found Kara. "Where is everybody?" whined Kara. "I'm bored." "Probably most of the have gone home." said Lindsay. "We're still here. Michael's still here. Gavin, I think might still be here." "Gus is here." said Barbara, while taking out her cell phone. "Hey Lindsay. What's under your feet?" she asked. There was a pulsating blue light under her. Lindsay pointed at Kara and Barbara's feet. "Me? What about you guys?" "The fuck is this?!" cried Kara.

_Pulse... Pulse... Pulse..._

_Flash. Flash. Flash._

_Blinkblinkblinkblinkblink..._

_The Real World - Whitefield Academy_

"What connotations can you come up with for the colour black?" read the computer screen. Matthew wanted more than anything to be back on his Xbox. In the games, he was Psycho, master assassin who could control shadows. In the real world, he was Matthew. Student, fanfic writer and Haribo addict. Millie was fading from his life. Texting daily was a lifeline. He missed her warm, cat-loving company. But, such were the side effects of having your best friend move away to the other side of the world. He paused his music and cleared his head. He couldn't think of Millie now. He'd like to but there was three minutes left of 5th period and he really needed to finish this coursework.

Matthew hit play and thought about what the colour black could represent. He barely resisted the urge to put in "RWBY's Blake". He added 5 to the 10 he already had, saved his work, sent it to the teacher, then logged off and stood up as the bell went. He allowed Millie to flood his mind once more. On his way home, he picked up a Hershey's bar. Average day, average purchase. He stepped inside his house. Same as always, same as everyone (obviously it took time to get home but for the sake of the fanfiction). He clicked his fingers and a hovering holographic desktop appeared in front of him. Much like the ones in anime. The toolbar had no actual bar. It was just icons at the side. Matthew opened up music and a pop-up appeared at the bottom.

It was a black bar with a song name, play/pause/stop buttons, fast forward, rewind and volume control. Above was a list. This was his music library, featuring over 350 songs. He hit the track labelled _'AC/DC - Highway To Hell'_. He smiled as the guitar reverberated around the house. Everyone had something that made them special and for Matthew it was his advanced supercomputer. His desktop, animation program, MechSuitDesigner and browser. All identical holographic screens with a neon green and black colour scheme. All setting him apart from others. Once he perfected the portable version, he made a mental note to be sure to give the first one to Millie. Matthew was so busy designing his latest suit, he didn't notice the pulsating blue disc under his feet.

"_Hey mama!" _

_Pulse... Pulse... Pulse..._

"_Look at me!"_

_Flash. Flash. Flash._

"_I'm on my way to the promised land!"_

_Blinkblinkblinkblinkblink..._

"_I'm on the HIGHWAY TO HELL!"_

A/N: Jesus. This took a while. I have these written down and I just have to type them up. Yes, my real name is Matthew. Yes, Millie is my best friend. No, I don't own RWBY. The violence doesn't occur until Chapter 3 so I apologise to any fellow psychos out there. I realise that involving real people into a fanfiction (Lindsay, Kara, Barbara, Arryn, Millie and myself (not my OC)) is a little confusing but it lets me have a lot of fun with it. Chapter 1/6. Feel free to leave comments.


	2. Carnage Party - The Second Chapter

- Chapter 2 -

The Sword Which Commands Respect

Ruby was the first to crash into Yang. Weiss landed on Ruby and Blake, unsurprisingly, landed on her feet. She's half-cat, what do you want me to write? "Well..." said Blake as the other girls untangled themselves, "we found Yang." "Yes, you did." Yang groaned. "You'll feel dizzy. Lie down." said Yang calmly. Weiss looked at her. "How do you know this?" "I've been here a few hours." Yang glanced at the clock on the wall. "No, not a few hours, nearly a full day." Ruby furrowed her brow. "Yang, you've been missing for -" "20 minutes." Blake finished. "Looks like time moves faster here." Yang shrugged. It doesn't feel like time goes any quicker." she said. Ruby, Weiss and Blake took this moment to observe their surroundings.

They were in a rectangular room with 5 beds on one side and 4 on the other. A clock hung above a black window which stretched along one of the longer sides of the rectangle. A door was at the end. Yang filled them in. "The door is locked and I think the window is one-way glass." It was then that they noticed an unmoving shape tucked into one of the beds. An unmoving shape that then rolled over. And opened its eyes. No, HER eyes. It was a girl. "Blake?" she asked in a voice not dissimilar to the cat-girl herself. "Um... Hello. Yang, how do you miss something like that?" said a flustered and confused Blake. "I didn't want to wake her." Yang shrugged. "And whatever brought us here REALLY takes it out of you."

"But we're not tired." said Ruby. "When you sleep you'll sleep for an unbelievably long time." said Yang. Blake turned to the mystery girl. "Do I know you?" But before a reply could come, a blonde shape fell on the mystery girl from out of thin air. Another blonde shape fell on the other one. The black-haired girl Blake had been talking to rolled out of bed. "I need coffee." she moaned. Then a reddish-brown haired girl fell on the now empty bed. The other three dusted themselves off and helped their friend then turned to face the other four girls. No-one said anything for a while, then one of the blondes said "Well... That escalated quickly." Weiss stepped forward and said "I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and three times Remnant Fencing Tournament Champion. "You four would be...?" The black-haired girl, one of the blondes and the reddish-brown haired girl all slowly turned to the other blonde.

The reddish-brown haired girl was the first to speak. "Kara," she said to the blonde who now had a name. "Please introduce yourself to the Ice Queen." Everyone but Weiss broke into muffled laughter. Weiss stared her down. "What's your name?" "It's Lindsay." "Don't call me Ice Queen, Lindsay." Lindsay shrugged. "Okay Princess." Hands went to mouths, not in shock, but in a failed attempt to hide more laughter. "Not Princess. HEIRESS." Weiss was a little more than irritated now. Lindsay faked disappointment. In an exact impression of Ruby's voice, she said "Aw. I thought you said I could call you anything I want, Snow Angel." That was it. The floodgates opened for everyone. Lindsay, Kara, the other two and three quarters of team RWBY broke down into laughter while Weiss stormed off to the other side of the room in a posh fury. Still keeping up the Ruby charade, Lindsay called after her. Weiss would have went back. Only Lindsay chose the words "Baby, you know I di'int mean it!"

The final person arrived the next day. Lindsay apologised to Weiss and introduced the other people. "This is Arryn." she said, motioning to the black-haired girl. "And this is Barbara." motioning to the other blonde. Barbara explained how they were voice actresses in an animation starring the exact same people (Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang) and Yang explained how their animation, which they supposedly created was a TV show where they were from. Ruby did a spot-on impression of Lindsay and everyone just went about their day. Until 9 guards came in and brought them individual breakfasts, then left without saying a word. This is when everyone started to question why they were here and who the extra bed and food were for.

Then a black shape fell onto the wooden panel floor and cried out in pain for he had no bed or other human to fall onto. He stood up. He couldn't have been older than 13 and was wearing a black zip-up hoodie with black jeans and black boots. "No." he said, looking at everyone's faces. "I am NOT the Grim Reaper." Barbara stole this moment. "Do you have any pets at home? Any creatures of... **Grim**m? Eh? Guys? Am I right?" He unzipped his hoodie and threw it on the empty bed. A floating green and black screen appeared in front of him and he looked directly at Barbara. "Barbara, that is, without doubt, the worst pun you ever came up with. I expected more from you Punkelman." He snapped his palm open at the window and nothing happened. "Shit." He said. "I don't have my powers."

The madness had died down after a while. "My name is Psycho. You will not know why. But you will be able to guess." he explained. "I like Rooster Teeth, Halo, Haribos and The Expendables." indicating that he was from Earth not Remnant. "And have any of you checked your phones?" There was a second of wide-eyed silence then everyone scrambled to pull out their phones. Or in Team RWBY's case, their scrolls. "Mine's just off." said Kara, turning it on. Everyone murmured in agreement. "We can't call." said Weiss. "The network and signal is down." Psycho shook his head. "Nah, the network is fine. Phones aren't picking up signal. Most likely, the building has jammers. But games are still good. I'm gonna play Fruit Ninja."

Hours passed. More silent guards came in with lunch. Psycho tapped something into his phone then stood up. And a holographic robot appeared. "Hello." said Psycho. Then punched it in the face. More appeared. Everyone watched with interest. Psycho was so FAST. "I bet he could beat Ruby in a race while she was using her semblance." thought Yang. A robot leaped towards Psycho. He slid under it and pushed it into the ceiling. As it came back down, he grabbed it's legs and used it as a club for another robot. They shattered. He spun around another one and kicked it in the back. "Nice." he said.

A few months went by which meant the group had been gone for a few weeks back home, what with time moving quicker and all. They still had no idea why they were here. Yang and Psycho trained everyone else in hand-to-hand combat ("You'll never know when you need it." Psycho had said). Since they still didn't have their weapons, weapon training was rendered obsolete. So it was a surprise when a guard came into their room and said "Go down to the main hall." Psycho looked outside. "There's an arrow on the wall with main hall on it. We go this way?" Ruby nodded. "We go this way." They headed down the corridor and made it to the hall just in time. A grey cube was floating above the stage. It was about as big as a 90" TV. It spoke with a deep rumbling voice. "Welcome. You are all wondering why you are here. This goes without saying. You have been brought here both by your potential as a combatant and your ability to handle a firearm or blade." At this, everyone looked around as if to say 'I know a few basic things but I'm not skilled.' Only Psycho remained expressionless. The cube-speaker continued. "You will fight to the death in 3 different rounds." A guard stepped forward. "This is Ryan. He will call your surnames. Stand when you hear yours. You will be given a group then escorted back to your rooms. That is all." It blinked off. A hologram.

A guard gave Ryan a clipboard. "Jensen. Richards. Theus. Barnes." The listed people stood. "Come forward." For a split second, they remained still. Then one of them started awkwardly walking towards the stage. The rest quickly followed suit. No one spoke. When they all assembled on the stage, Ryan said "From here on out, you will carry the name Silent Assassin as a group. Please exit the hall." They followed another guard out of the hall in dazed silence. When the door slammed shut, Ryan continued. "Ludwig. Rambin. Quaid. Fuhrman." At this last name, Psycho perked up. "Isabelle's here?" The same process. They were dubbed Blade Hunter. "Is it just me or are these group names weird?" asked Yang. They were dismissed. As if still talking to a lecture hall instead of the remaining 9 people, Ryan said "Rose. Schnee. Belladonna. Xiao Long. Jones. Eberle. Zech. Dunkelman. Am I reading this right? Psycho. The hell kind of a surname is that...?" Assembled on the stage, Ryan said "You will be dubbed Carnage Party. In our opinion, you have no equals. So we have created clones. As an aid to determine friend from foe, their eyes will be blood red. Please exit the hall. And Psycho?" Psycho stared at Ryan, his voice suddenly soaked in venom. "What?" "I implore you not to lose your way in my arena." There was a moments' silence then Psycho sniffed as if Ryan was something he had just stepped in. They walked out.

"Fighting my clone..." mused Yang. "Could be interesting..." They arrived at their room. Psycho sat down on his bed. He said nothing, choosing instead to look at his hands. Blake joined him in the silence. Well, it would be silence if everyone else wasn't extremely hyper. After about 5 minutes, even Blake got bored and joined in. "I'd like to see how I fight." said Weiss. "Fighting myself could make immense room for improvement." "Jesus..." they all said (aside from Psycho. My OC's still being a moody little git in the corner, remember?). "What?" asked Weiss. "Always looking to _improve _yourself. Nothing's ever _perfect_ or _good_ enough for you." laughed Yang. Weiss came over all smug. "Funny you should word it like that. Gaara said the same thing about your relationship with Blake." _'Ah! I should've known Gaara was a little snake! Oh, I am gonna _kill_ that motherfucker! As for Princess...' _thought Yang. Blake was merciful enough to deal with Weiss before Yang with a swift punch to the throat. If you stepped into that room now...

- My OC sitting in silence.

- Weiss on the floor, choking.

- Yang and Blake arguing about who said what to Gaara (with the name Agatha being tossed around for some reason).

- Ruby standing there not knowing what the hell to do.

- The voice actresses cracking up.

So yeah. Pretty messy scene, huh?

[RETURNING TO FANFIC]

Every human gets pushed. But how far? How far can a human being go until they break? How long is it until they snap? How SHORT is it until they snap? How long to they've reached the edge?

Psycho: 15 minutes.

"Um, guys? Guys?" The arguing/laughing/choking continued. Well, the choking had decreased but still. "(Son of a bitch...) HEY!" The room fell silent. He slowly started clapping. "Well done. You've successfully managed to lose sight of your own lives." He stopped clapping. Arryn opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "Not. Done. Talking. Sweetie. Now, as I was saying. In case you have forgotten. We'll be fighting our clones. Fun time, yay, happy, happy, now. Can anyone tell me one of the first things I said when I got here?" Weiss spoke cautiously. Judging from the look on his face, she was starting to see how he got his name. "I... don't have... my powers?" "Mm... Try that again, minus the hesitation." "I don't have my powers." He clapped slowly. "Well done Sherlock. If my clone has powers, we are all FUCKED! If my clone has powers it was extremely nice knowing you all, however short that time was." Ruby get off her bed. "It's true." she said. "If my clone is as fast as me or faster, we WILL die. It IS fight to the death, remember?"

Psycho brought up the training program. Yang joined him. She got the message instantly. She came over all business-like. "We would like to observe your hand-to-hand combat as it currently stands." So, the hologram fighting commenced. Well, was about to. A guard opened the door with a nice surprise. "CRESCENT ROSE!" cried Ruby as she hugged the scythe to her chest. Then she frowned. "There's two." The scythe/sniper rifle had a twin sister. Then Ruby brightened. "Hey Lindsay, it's probably for you!" Lindsay picked it up. "It's surprisingly LIGHT." she remarked. Ruby giggled. "How did you think I was supposed to lift it? Super strength?" Blake and Arryn adjusted Gambol Shroud onto their backs. "How does it switch to a gun?" Arryn asked, and Blake ran through the features of the sword/pistol. Weiss and Kara picked up the Myrtenasters and Weiss went through stance blocking. Kara picked up the art of fencing with ease.

Barbara and Yang fixed on the Ember Celica. Yang sighed. "Welcome home, girls." she said. Yang also ran through the basics of the gauntlets, then went through blocks, kicks and punches. Then all eyes turned to Psycho, who was staring at disbelief at a jar filled with a peacefully swirling black mist. He touched the jar and the mist swirled faster, more violently as if WANTING to get out (for need of a soundtrack: Start - RvB Soundtrack - The Meta theme). He opened it. The mist flew out in a thin trail and into Psycho's open palm, which he held out. When the jar was drained, he seemed to be happier. Lighter. He rolled up his sleeves and held out his arms. Black wisps started to swirl around his arms and hands then died down. Next, he picked up 2 pistols. He holstered them on each side of his hips. The he picked up a black machine gun. He ran his hands gently up and down the barrel and trigger.

Finally, he went down to the last shelf and picked up a sword. A katana handcrafted in Japan by Psycho himself. In the real world. The part of the hilt closest to Psycho was a silver dragon head, glinting. Dazzling. Psycho grasped the hilt firmly. Then came the _tsuba_. The hand guard. The part where the metal and the hilt joined as one. It was not round or rectangular like most hand guards. It was four talons forming a square. Psycho brushed his fingers down the scabbard. A scabbard so black, yet so bright, some say it was forged in the night sky. Rumour has it, Psycho was on a plane at night when he forged it. This was HIS weapon. He moved his flesh back down the scabbard and gripped halfway. Everyone held their breath as the Sword Which Commanded Respect was slowly revealed.

The soft _shing _of metal made everyone hypnotised. In one hand, a scabbard of the deepest black. The other, a katana. With a dark, pitch black blade. The gentle _tap_ of the scabbard being set down. The sword, the opera. The people, the audience. Lindsay. Ruby. Kara. Weiss. Arryn. Blake. Barbara. Yang. They all just stared (end - RvB Soundtrack - The Meta Theme). As the sword started to sing. Just moving it around. Just slicing air. Yet the most beautiful sound known to man, woman and child. Psycho sheathed it. And for the first time in 8 years...

A tear trickled down Psycho's cheek.

"BOOYEAH MOTHERFUCKER!" Everyone snapped out of their trance. "I have Myrtenaster." said Weiss, quietly. "Ruby has Crescent Rose. Blake has Gambol Shroud. Yang has Ember Celica. What is the name of that... that... Night Angel?" Psycho wiped away the tears and sniffed. "It has no name. There for its name is The Unnamed." "That is a brilliant names." said Blake. "Anyhoo," said Barbara. "I think we'd better train now. Fight for survival and shit?" "Good idea, Barb. Let's train."

**-END OF CHAPTER 2 -**

A/N: So sorry this took so long! I write some long-ass fanfics. So yeah, there's no way this fanfic will be done before the new year. So don't expect any weekly updates. My schedule is all bad. I don't own RWBY. I have an idea for a thing. I'm calling it Neo Week. I got an idea for a string of Neo fanfics, so I thought "Eh. Let's make a thing out of it." Chapter 2/6. R&R.


End file.
